Shooting Stars
by Orlando's Hot Chick
Summary: What if wishing on shooting stars made wishes come true? She wished for Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, but instead she got Sam and Dean Winchester. Get ready for an amazing ride.
1. Prologue

Shooting Stars

Summary: What if wishing on shooting stars made wishes come true? She wished for Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, but instead she got Sam and Dean Winchester.

Character:

NAME: Abigail Dylan Matthews

AGE: 22 years old

APPEARANCE: Brown shoulder length layered hair, forest green eyes, 5' 6", slender built form, weighs about 135 lbs, clothes always match her mood.

PERSONALITY: She is the type of person that is friendly on the outside, but her world is a mess of emotion on the inside. She covers her hurt with a smile and tries to pretend that everything is alright, even when it's the furthest thing away. She has some close friends and a lot of acquaintances, then there are some she just considers. She tries to keep one life separate from the other, until her world changes completely.

----------------------------

"Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

That's every child's favorite thing to say when they look up into the night sky and see the brightest star among the rest. The next morning they always hope that their wish had come true, but are broken hearted to find out that it didn't.

As those children get older, they become wiser and stop believing in wishes on a star. Thinking that there's no point, it's not really going to change much to begin with. Once a child becomes an adult all hints of adolescence leaves them for a more grown-up approach to life.

Very few adults still wish upon a star or make wishes on birthday cake candles. But there is still always that one hope, that through it all there is a slight chance that it might come true.

Abigail was always one to hope. She wished on a star every chance she got. She made a wish before blowing out the candles on her birthday cake every year. She was always the optimist, looking on the brighter side of things. She thought that if you put your mind to it, then things couldn't get any worse. Well, she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. College is a lot more hectic then I thought, work sucks, and men are even worse. I had a really close death in the family on Monday and everything's just been busy as hell. Here's your update, it's short, and not that great (in my opinion), but its here. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Abbie, Happy Birthday to you," sang Abbie's family and friends as they brought out the cake lit with 22 candles. Abbie's face was as red as a cherry if not brighter.

"Make a wish, Abbie," said Abbie's mother as they lay the cake down on the table. Abbie smiled thinking of the perfect wish to make. She closed her eyes.

'_I wish to be able to meet Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, please.'_

----------------------------

Abbie went to bed that night after the party had died down and everyone left for the night. She curled up under the covers and started crying. She wanted to be able to celebrate this with someone she loved. It's been a while since she's felt that sense of security and the thought that she belonged to someone who actually loved her.

She fell asleep around midnight with every intention of waking up in the same spot she fell asleep in. Her dreams were filled with candy canes and lollipops (not really they were a bit worse than that). They were filled with things she couldn't describe and stuff that she had never seen before, things that didn't have names and probably worse than that, things with names.

She woke up to a couple of voices that she recognized, but it was completely impossible for this to happen.

"Dean, leave her alone. She's trying to get some kind of rest. After all of this crap, don't you think she deserves at least that," said the man driving. Abbie opened her eyes and noticed that she was in someone's car, lying down in the backseat. The leather seat in front of her held two guys, the one driving looked taller than the other one.

'_Oh shit,'_ thought Abbie.

"Sam, she's used to not sleeping. Trust me I know this," said the guy in the passenger seat. He turned around and Abbie's eyes shot wide open as he leaned over the seat to shake her awake. He smiled as he noticed the look on her face.

"See, Sam, she's already awake," he said hitting Sam's arm. He turned to look back at Abbie and she looked pretty scared.

"Nightmares again, Abs?"

"No….Fucking….Way," she said and then she screamed as loud as possibly possible. Sam jumped in his seat and swerved the car into a U-turn or a donut, but either way, he slammed on the brakes and Dean was pretty pissed.

"See, that's why you don't drive, Sammy," said Dean getting out of the car to check on his baby. Abbie slid over to the side and opened the door. She climbed out of the car and backed away a bit. She looked at the car that couldn't possibly be sitting in front of her, but it was. She pinched herself hoping that maybe she was dreaming, but then again……

"Ow…" she said rubbing her arm where she pinched herself. The tall one (Sam) walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Are you okay, Abbie?" he asked. She looked at him with wide eyes and her heart was racing in her chest. The shorter (Dean) of the two walked around the car and over to stand next to the tall one in front of Abbie. He put his hands on Abbie's arms and she looked down at his hands. He was touching her, Jensen Ackles was actually touching her and she couldn't believe it was even happening right now.

"Abbie, look at me," he said. She looked up from his hands that were touching her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" She nodded her head and then looked around.

"You're Jensen Ackles," she said pointing to him and then she looked at the other one, "And you're Jared Padalecki."

'Jensen' who was still touching her looked at 'Jared' and smiled. 'Jared' just kind of looked confused.

"Actually I'm Dean and that's Sam," he said letting go of her and pointing to Sam.

Abbie looked around and there were no camera crews, producers, directors, in fact they were the only ones there period. She smiled and looked at Dean.

"Right and I'm the Queen of England. Today's just not a crown day," she said smiling.

"Well, the crown better be in the trunk or in a safe deposit box or something Queenie," said Dean, "Because it's true."

Abbie started laughing still thinking this was some kind of joke.

"Is she okay, Dean," Sam asked. Dean cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

Abbie calmed down a bit and looked at the two boys. They were looking at her like she was insane, which was the same thing she was thinking right about then. She took in a deep breath as she realized they weren't getting the joke.

"Oh my God! You're serious?" she asked. The two men nodded their heads and Abbie dropped to the ground. Dean ran over to her and picked her up. He motioned for Sam to open the back door and Dean placed her in the car in the backseat which she had previously occupied.

"What was that about?" asked Sam. Dean shrugged his shoulders wondering what the hell happened or was happening to his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. I would have probably fainted when he touched me, but that's just me, or I would have jumped them. Well, I hope you guys love this chapter just as much as the last one. Enjoy!!! Sorry, for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. Thanks for being patient.

Chapter 2

Abbie woke up to someone poking her arm. She rolled over, ignoring whoever it was. When the person started shaking her to the point where she fell off the bed, she was ready to hurt them. She jumped off the floor to her feet.

"Okay, good dream. That was very mean, y'all," she said yawning. She stretched and then froze mid-stretch realizing she wasn't dreaming. She dropped her arms and reached up to pinch herself.

"Oww," she said. The man shook his head with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"If it hurts, Abs, don't do it," he said, "Get up. We need your crypto." He turned to walk over to the table.

"Okay, it wasn't a dream, but how in the hell am I here with Sam and Dean Winchester. There are no cameras," she said to herself. She walked over to the table that the two boys were sitting at. There were newspapers, notebooks, and pictures spread everywhere. There were two open laptops sitting on the table, one in front of Sam and the other in front of Dean. Dean turned his to face her.

"What?" she asked.

"Decipher it, please," he said. She walked over and looked at the screen. She started laughing and then turned the computer back to face Dean. She shook her head when he looked at her.

"I don't know how," she said sitting in the only unoccupied chair. Sam looked at her with a smirk.

"You're so funny, Abbie, but we need that decipher," he said.

"Then do it yourself, genius because I don't know how," she said folding her arms across her chest. Dean looked at Abbie and shook his head.

"This really isn't the time for you to be a child, Abs," said Dean turning the computer to face her. She raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head.

"I'm not being a child, Deanie. I have no idea what the hell that says. Do I look like I'm joking to you?" she asked glaring at him. She stood up and walked over to the nearest bed. She sat down with her legs swinging over the side. She placed her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. 'What the hell was going on?' she kept thinking. It wasn't that she minded, because she really didn't. It just wasn't normal for this to happen to a person. She heard one of the chairs scoot back and then footsteps walking towards her.

She raised her head and tried her hardest not to squeal at Dean's gorgeous hazel eyes looking into her green ones. He bent down in front of her and rested his hands on her knees to keep his balance. She inwardly yelled and everything else under the sun. On the outside she managed to just smirk at him. She gave herself major brownie points for that one.

"Are you okay, sweets?" he asked with a worried look on his face. She raised her eyebrows at what he called her.

"Sweets?" she asked with a shocked expression. If he was going to tell her what she thought he was, then she was totally going to go fan girl on him. She heard Sam make a noise that sounded like he was laughing. She looked up at him.

"Wow, Dean. Even your girlfriend doesn't know who you are," he said smirking. Abbie raised her eyebrows and stood up, which caused Dean to fall back on his butt.

"GIRLFRIEND???" she slightly screamed, "Since when does Dean Winchester have a girlfriend? And since when is that girl me?"

Dean stood up and shook his head. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked to Abbie and then to Sam. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Sam stood up and walked over to stand next to his brother.

"Abbie?" asked Sam looking at her and trying not to laugh, "You and Dean have been together for a while." She raised her eyebrows and then looked to Dean who gave her an awkward smirk.

"Sorry, I'm not Brad Pitt," he said putting his hands into his jeans pockets. She let out a slight laugh.

"Oh, honey, you're a lot hotter than Brad Pitt," she said and then realized she actually said it. She put her hands to her mouth as she began to blush. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that this wasn't happening, but when she opened her eyes…They were still there.

Abbie took in a deep breath and let it out. Dropping her hands to her sides, she quirked an eyebrow at the two boys. She was really in Supernatural, with no cameras and no actors, which meant that the monsters were real.

"Oh shit," she said sitting down.

"Abbie? Did you hit your head or something?" asked Dean sitting next to her. He turned his body on the bed to face her. For some reason the thought of Dean Winchester, next to her, on a bed even, never hit her. She just kept thinking that the Urban Legends and all of the ghosts and ghouls were real. That meant demons, too.

Dean laid his hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to face him. For the first time since she woke up in the car, she looked at Dean with pure fear. This wasn't right and she can't be here. She had no idea what she was doing.

"It's real, isn't it?" she asked with a scared expression, "All of it. The monsters and demons and stuff, it's all real."

"Yeah," said Dean scrunching his brow, "But you knew this, Abs. You've been doing this about as long as Sam and I, if not longer." Dean turned his head to look at Sam, and then he looked into Abbie's eyes.

"Damn. Not good," he said scooting back on the bed and removing his hand from her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I had writers block and lots of things have been happening. My computer died, my cell phone died. Had to pay to fix the computer. Had to buy a new cell phone. We have no car, it died too. Just everything seems to die around here. knocks on wood But here it is. Thanks to the messages I've been getting I've finally decided to push the inspiration out. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 3

Sam looked from Abbie to Dean and then back again. He scrunched his brow trying to figure out why Dean looked a bit freaked out by her. Then again, he was also trying to figure out why Abbie was looking freaked out by them. He took a small step backwards and took in a deep breath.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

Dean wasn't so sure himself. He just looked at her and something in her eyes told him that it wasn't his Abbie. He knew her from head to toe and everything else, but he could just tell this wasn't her. He quickly stood up and walked over to Sam rubbing the back of his neck. He cocked his head and looked up to Sam.

"That's not Abbie," he said motioning behind him to the girl sitting on the bed. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother and then let out a slight laugh.

"What do you mean, 'that's not Abbie'?" he asked mocking his brother, "What is she possessed or something?"

Sam quickly turned to look at her and then slowly started for the gun in his jeans. Abbie stood up and held her hands in front of her to tell him not to.

"I'm not a demon. I swear," she said, near tears, "I don't know what's going on."

Sam turned to look at his brother and Dean was sitting in his previously unoccupied chair. He was messing on the computer and writing things down on a piece of paper next to him.

"Dean? What's going on?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," he said not stopping or turning to look at his brother or Abbie.

"Dean?"

"I don't know, Sam," he said slightly yelling through gritted teeth. He slammed the pen down on the table, shaking the table so a few papers fell off. Abbie jumped slightly at the unexpected gesture. Dean reached his hands up and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to know so badly what had happened, but not enough to let Sam know that Abbie was …

Dean stood up, shaking the thoughts from his mind. He didn't have the time to think about things like that right now. He walked over to his jacket, picked it up and grabbed the keys and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Abbie jumped and Sam ran a hand through his hair. Neither one of them knew what was wrong with Dean or what was going on.

Abbie ran her fingers through her hair and watched as Sam walked back over to the table. She walked over to the couch, where they had sat everyone's bags. She guessed the one with her jacket on it was hers. She grabbed the jacket and glanced over at Sam, who didn't even seem to notice she had moved. She quietly walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out.

She slung her bag over her shoulder as she made her way towards the street. She looked both ways, debating which way she wanted to go. She bit her lip as she decided to go to her left. She started down the road, reaching into her bag to pull out her iPod. She put the headphones in her ears as she pressed play. She smiled to herself as she started to sing the song that was playing.

"'_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut down._

_But wait, you tell me that your sorry, but didn't think I'd turn around and say._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

_I'll take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you._

_Oh, I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new._

_Yeah, I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue._

_And you say, Sorry like the angel, heaven let me think was you._

_But I'm afraid, it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

_Whoa…._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah._

_I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground.'"_

She sang along, she loved that song and for some reason, singing it felt right for her right about now. She made a wish on a birthday cake; she didn't know it would come true. At least, she didn't think it would come true. It wasn't possible. She shook the thoughts from her head as she kept listening to the 'OneRepublic' CD playing on the iPod. She heard someone honk a horn behind her and she turned around slowly. She rolled her eyes a bit as she seen the Impala pulling up next her. Every girl's dream and she's running from it.

"Get in," hollered Dean slightly leaning over the seat. She shook her head and hugged her jacket to herself. She picked up her pace, walking faster down the road. She was trying to ignore him when she felt a funny feeling in her gut. She slowed down her pace and moved off to the side of the road. She bent over and threw up everything she had in her or whatever Abbie had eaten.

She pulled her hair back and tried to hold her balance as she bent down on the ground. She heard the car stop behind her and then a car door slam shut. She spit a few times, trying to rid her mouth of the puke taste.

"What the hell?" she said trying to stand up. She felt someone help her to stand and she glanced over to see Dean and she rolled her eyes a bit. For her, it was a natural instinct to roll her eyes at those kinds of gestures. She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I'm fine, thank you," she mumbled, walking towards the car. She leaned against the side of it before moving to get in.

"If you're going to get sick again, please don't do it in my car," said Dean with a small chuckle.

Author's Note:  So, a lot of things have been going down and I've realized it's been a year since I've updated anything around here. I'm glad you people still keep reading. Check out my other stories too. I'm trying to update them as well. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abbie rolled her eyes at his comment and reached for the handle. As soon as she made sure she had her balance and she was able to stand on her own, without the cars help, she started walking again. She didn't want to be in that car right now. Under any other circumstance she might, but at that moment, she wasn't sure what to make of things, so she took the high road and just started walking back the way she came.

"Now, where the hell are you going?" asked Dean throwing his arms in the air, only to come back down and let his hands hit the sides of his legs. He started to follow her, but regretted leaving the car behind him. He grabbed a hold of Abbie's arm and turned her to face him.

"Let me go," said Abbie, pulling her arm from him. She looked up at him, from the ground, with tears streaming down her face. She was scared and she didn't know why. But just this once she wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean in a slight whisper. He didn't want to freak her out anymore than he already had. He looked around them and motioned back to the car.

"Come on, let's get back to the room and we can figure out what happened to Abbie," he said with a small sincere smile. He had no idea what else to tell her.

She shook her head and threw her arms up, "You don't get it," she lightly yelled. She closed her eyes and put her hands against her face.

"It's not that. It's the fact that this," she out stretched her arms to motion around them, "Is NOT supposed to be real." She put emphasis on the word 'not', saying it louder than the rest.

Dean raised his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say. To him, it was all real. He'd been hunting these things his entire life. But something had to have happened to Abbie, because she had been hunting these things as long as he had been.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He had nothing. Abbie rolled her eyes and turned to walk off; she was too tired to put up with this crap. She was beginning to get a migraine and for some reason her stomach felt funny. She was hoping to God there wasn't something she was missing.

"Wait," said Dean a little loudly so she would hear him. Abbie stopped in her steps, not bothering to turn around. "Get in the car. There are some things you need to know about my Abbie," said Dean softly. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with this, but if something was wrong, she had a right to know.

Abbie closed her eyes, trying to push back the tears. She wasn't sure she wanted to know anything. It scared her about what he might say, what had happened, what's gonna happen, or who she was supposed to be. Of course, if he kept saying 'My Abbie', she wasn't really going to mind that much. She turned on her heel to look at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked in a soft voice. She looked at the ground and started to walk towards him and the car. _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought,'_ she thought to herself. She stopped in her steps, right in front of him.

"What should I know?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Dean reached up and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He knew he needed to tell her, but he wasn't sure how'd she take it all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first thing to run through Dean's mind was, _'Shit. This won't end good.'_ He knew Abbie and if this girl was anything like his Abbie, then she would react the same way. Dean will most likely end up back at the motel bleeding. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he glanced up to look at her.

He noticed the confusion on her face, and he couldn't help but want to hold her to make it all better. But he knew he couldn't do that. He wanted to run his fingers through her brown hair, look into her green eyes and tell her he loves her. But he couldn't do it.

"My Abbie is sort of not normal," he said taking a deep breath at the end. Abbie glanced up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that one I kind of figured," she said with a small smirk. She was hoping to lighten her mood, but knew that he had yet to spill why she wasn't normal. That would more than likely dampen her mood. Dean let out a soft chuckle, under his breath.

"It's hard to explain," he said turning to walk back to his car. He leaned against the trunk of it and looked back over to Abbie. Abbie walked towards him so she could stand in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked raising her eyebrows as she stopped a couple of feet in front of him. She kept her arms folded across her chest, clinching her fists slightly. She wasn't sure she was ready for this kind of information. She took deep breaths, thinking about it, _'How bad could it be?'_ she kept thinking.

"For starters, we met on a hunt. And she, pretty much, was the hunt," he said with a small sigh. Abbie raised her eyebrows, dropping her arms to her sides. She wasn't sure what to say and all she managed to do was let out a breath. Dean ran his hand through his hair, knowing questions were coming, among other things. Abbie closed her mouth to think for a second, then looked at the ground beneath her feet.

"What am I?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving the ground. She was afraid to look up at him. She wasn't sure what she would do to him. She looked up slightly, still looking at the ground, but keeping him in her line of sight as well.

"A witch," he said, just as softly as she had asked. "She is a witch, and now she hunts. It's a long story. But there is more," he said to her. Abbie looked up from the ground with tears in her eyes.

"How much more?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears. "What else am I missing? Other than she's a witch and she's pregnant," Abbie said in a slight yell. She couldn't help but want to raise her voice. Dean raised his eyebrows slightly and a small smirk formed on his face.

"That was the other part. She's having my baby," he said, never letting the smile falter. He couldn't help but want to smile every time he said that. He loved that feeling, and the night she told him was the best night of his life. The woman he loves is having his baby. There was nothing more to it.

Abbie rolled her eyes at his remark. She couldn't help, but smile softly at seeing Dean Winchester in a whole new light. He never was the baby daddy type, but here he was, smiling his ass off because he was going to be a dad. Abbie looked into his eyes, smiling, knowing it was for real how he felt about this girl. She could tell that his Abbie felt the same way.

Abbie ran her fingers through her hair lightly and motioned to the car. "How about we get in that car and go bring your Abbie back," she said with a small smile. Part of her didn't want to leave, but the other part of her was worried about what would happen if she stayed.

Dean stepped to the side and motioned for her to walk around to the passenger side of the car. He turned and walked back towards the drivers side. They both slid in the car about the same time, but Abbie closed her door first. Dean glanced over at her as he started up the ignition to his baby. Abbie kept her eyes on everything outside of the window.

--

When Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel, he looked over to notice Abbie was in her own little world. "We're here," he said as he parked the car in front of their room. Abbie shook her head lightly, then turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked, not paying any attention to what was going on. She looked ahead of them and seen the motel. "Oh, yeah, right," she said with a small, nervous laugh. She had been thinking things over. Trying to figure out why she was where she was and how she could get out of it.

She opened her door and slid out of the car, glancing over to Dean. She knew that part of her would be right, and the other part would go home. But Abbie had a feeling that whatever the boys were going to do, wasn't going to work. Dean opened the motel room door for her and she walked in, seeing Sam sitting at the table, researching on his laptop. She had an urge to call him a geek boy, but she kept that urge hidden.

Sam looked over to see the two of them walk into the room. He stood up out of his chair and made to move towards them, but stopped halfway there. Dean looked over at Sam and cocked his head slightly.

"Is everything good?" Sam asked the two of them. Dean shook his head lightly as he walked past Abbie and towards Sam. Abbie kept her eyes on both of them, trying to figure them out a little bit.

"It's still not my Abbie," said Dean, walking past Sam. Sam stood there and stared at Abbie for a moment, Abbie just had the urge to wave. But she whistled lowly instead, turning her eyes away from him. Something felt wrong and she knew it. She glanced up slightly, noticing Sam still staring at her.

"Dude," said Dean, breaking Sam out of whatever mode he was in, "What's with the staring?" Sam just turned to look at Dean, shaking his head lightly. He walked over to his brother and sat down in the chair he had previously occupied, in front of his laptop. Sam looked at his laptop and began to type away, not moving his eyes away from the screen.

Dean looked over at Abbie and shrugged his shoulders lightly. He wasn't sure why his brother had seemed so surprised by it. Abbie walked over to the bed nearest to the boys and sat down on the edge of it. She slid her jacket off and folded her arms across her chest.

"So, how are we going to fix this?" she asked, looking between the two of them. She did notice that only Dean would meet her gaze, and she got a funny feeling in her stomach. She was just hoping that it was wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Of course, Abbie's funny feeling wouldn't go away, and it wasn't morning sickness. She lay back on the bed, letting her legs hang over the side as Dean shrugged his shoulders. She stared up at the ceiling, letting her eyes slowly close. She wasn't sure if she was tired, or just plain worn out. She let herself drift off.

_The room wasn't as dark as normal, but there was little light. From what she could make out, it was candle light. She smiled softly as she walked into the room a little more, stopping somewhere near the middle. She looked around the room, before sitting down at the foot of the bed nearest her. _

_She crossed her legs, realizing she was in some sort of skirt. Her feet were bare, as if she had kicked her shoes off before she walked in the room. She leaned to the side slightly, seeing the light on in the bathroom and couldn't help but smile. She knew somebody was up to something._

"_Looks like someone is trying to make an effort," she said, slowly standing up off of the bed. She walked towards the bathroom, slowly, making sure she wasn't making noise. She lightly pushed the door open, trying not to peak in the room._

"_Well, I tried," she heard him say, and then he lightly laughed. She raised her eyebrows, knowing the voice wasn't who she expected. But she pushed the door open and walked into the room, none the less._

"_Well, well, well, Geek Boy," she said grinning as Sam walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. She smiled as her eyes couldn't help but glaze over at how good he looked in that towel. She leaned back against the sink as Sam walked over to her, placing his hands on either side of her against the sink._

"_Yeah?" he whispered lowly as he leaned in towards her. He smiled before letting his lips press against hers. Her body tingling as he licked her lips, wanting to deepen it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, just as deeply, one of her hands sliding down his chest. He pulled away from the kiss, slowly, just to tease her a bit._

"_Kiss me like that again," she said, lightly laughing as she let her hand tug on his towel and let the towel hit the floor._

Abbie shot up in the bed, realizing she was still laying the way she was when she had laid down. Her feet were still hanging over the side and Sam and Dean were still at the table researching. She took in a deep breath, wiping her forehead, noticing that she was sweating and getting really hot.

She stood up off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before throwing up. She sat down on the floor, leaning over the porcelain bowl. When she had finished and flushed the toilet, she slowly stood up and moved to the sink, rinsing out her mouth. She splashed water on her face, glancing into the mirror. Her face was slightly pale and her hair was sticking to her forehead. She pushed her hair back and pulled it back into a ponytail, using the rubber band around her wrist.

When she finally composed herself and made her way back into the room, both of the boys were staring at her. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly as she moved towards the bed. She laid down on her side, facing them and cuddling with the pillow.

"Yeah?" she asked them. Dean cocked his eyebrow and glanced at Sam. Sam just shook his head and turned back to the computer. Abbie now knew why Sam could barely meet her gaze. Abbie and Sam were sneaking behind Dean's back. But Abbie felt love for Dean. Why was she sleeping with Sam?


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I Am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! I know it has been a long time, over a year or almost a year. But life had gotten in the way and as always, that is never a good thing. I have been getting a lot of reviews for this story lately and a lot of favorite story e-mails. I am so glad you guys are still reading and still loving. I had one girl add my myspace and ask me to update. =) So, it's long overdue and probably shorter than I want it to be, but here is the next installment of Shooting Stars. Please Enjoy! And please leave reviews. =))

Chapter 7

Abbie wasn't even sure if that was a recent thing. For all she knew it could have been the future. She loved Dean, why would she sleep with his brother. But the way Sam had looked at her made her think different, that was unless Sam had already felt that way about her and her and Dean didn't know it. She rolled over, her back facing both of the boys. Her body needed rest, but she was scared of what she might see.

She shook her head, sitting up slightly on the bed. She rolled her eyes, placing her hand against her forehead. She had a lot on her mind, she needed air. Abbie scooted off the bed, slipping her shoes on before making her way to the door. She glanced over her shoulder at the guys.

"I'm going for a walk. I could use the air," she ran her hands through her hair, as she opened the door. She walked out into the cool night air, shoving her hands into her pockets after shutting the door behind her. Was she with Sam? Or was it in the future? If it was in the future, was it after she had had the baby? Because she didn't have the body of a pregnant girl.

She shook her head of the thoughts, not wanting to overwhelm herself too much. She had no reason to be thinking things like this. Her gut instinct and everything else inside of her told her that she was in love with Dean; madly in love with Dean. Although, Dean said she was a witch, was it some kind of blackout she had had; could she possibly have been possessed and not in control of that kind of situation? Was she carrying Sam's baby and not Dean's?

Abbie shook her head as she walked away from the building. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere. But she wasn't even sure of where she was now, so that would be impossible. She could be miles away from anything and taking Dean's car, well for fact she knew that was wrong. She didn't have any kind of death wish. She ran her fingers through her hair, pacing the parking lot.

"Too many possibilities in a world like this," she muttered to herself. Even with being what she was there were still possibilities. And she had hoped to God that the Sam thing was in the future. She turned to make her way back into the room when she noticed someone standing in the middle of the parking lot. Long black coat, a hat, looked to be some kind of guy from a different era.

"Umm, are you lost?" she asked him, keeping her distance back. _'Join the club,'_ she thought to herself. She took a step back, her body telling her something was more than way wrong with this situation. The man reached up and pulled his hat off of his head, dropping it to the ground. Abbie raised her eyebrows, readying herself to scream if she had to. She didn't have weapons and she didn't even know what to do in situations like this.

The guy grinned at her, making Abbie's skin crawl, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, first turning a shade of white, and then turning black. It was something Abbie had hoped she wouldn't run into while she was there. She wanted to scream, but it wouldn't come out. The guy moved towards her, not a word leaving his lips and the only thing Abbie could do was run. She ran around the building, hoping there was someway she could loose him. She knew in her gut though, that it wasn't impossible to lose him.

She made her way to the door to the room, but before she was able to turn the knob, the thing grabbed her, slamming her against the door. Abbie didn't have any time to register anything other than the shooting pain running up her body. She knew the boys would hear that and one would open the door. When nothing happened the man grabbed Abbie by her throat, tightening his grip as he lifted her from the ground. She grabbed at his arm, swinging and hitting, then she began swinging her legs.

She finally raised one high enough to his the guy in the groin, making him drop her, she reached for the door, banging on it, trying to get the boys attention. _'Why weren't they already out here?'_ she kept thinking, finally she made it up to open the door, just to drop back down to her knees in the middle of the doorway.

Dean and Sam both turned to see her laying in the doorway and jumped up, Abbie coughing out air, but never any words. Before she had the chance, the thing grabbed her legs, pulling her back into the middle of the lot. The guy flipped her on her back, him sitting on top of her. He looked up to notice both Winchester boys standing outside, guns aimed on him, and all he could do was laugh.

One punch to the stomach that was all it took, as long as it was hard enough. The guy hit Abbie as hard as he could, aiming for her stomach, the wind was knocked out of her and she rolled to her side. Dean pulled the trigger, just missing the guy, "One more shot and she dies," said the guy.


	9. SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY

Alright, I know it has been forever and a day since I have been able to update any of my stories, but my life has been pretty complicated lately. I just finally got a new laptop, after being about a year without one because mine crashed. Which meant that I lost EVERYTHING. All of my stories, updates, newly written fics, etc... So, I plan on re-writing the ones that I have on here, because Lord knows they really need it. I am sorry if this inconviences any of the fans who really like them. I will keep the originals posted until I can get the new ones put up.

TODAY'S DATE: MAY 17th, 2010.

I will do my best to update the ones that I can, other than that. I am sorry for all of the delays and I hope you continue reading and continue enjoying all of my stories. =)


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean glanced down to Abbie; the look on his face was more scared and concerned than it was pissed off. He wasn't quite sure how to react or even what to do. A small look over to Sam and then one more glance at the guy on top of the girl Dean swore to protect, and that was all it took for the thought to cross his mind. Dean squeezed the trigger, the bullet leaving the gun. In the one short second it took to get close to the demon on top of Abbie, they were gone.

It was only a blink and Abbie was gone. Dean just stood there while Sam rambled on. It wasn't probable. It wasn't possible. There was no way in hell a demon could just vanish with another person in tow. Unless that demon happened to be someone who was very important to the man down under. Dean hoped not, especially now that the demon had Abbie.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Sam, looking over to Dean. Dean glanced slowly from the ground to his younger brother. He knew just as much as Sam did, so why was Sam even asking him the question.

"Do I look like I know all the answers?" he asked, a little more than a slight raise in his voice as he turned and stormed off into the room. He threw his gun into the closest bag he could find. Not caring that the bag belonged to Abbie and not him. He was grabbing everything that he knew that had belonged to him or Sam, hell even to Abbie. Anything that did not belong in the motel room, he put into the bag.

One glance up to Sam and Sam knew exactly what he had meant. Get everything into the car, they needed to find Abbie. As soon as everything was packed and into the car, the two boys hopped in, Sam trying to trace down every lead he could possibly think of. Dean even tried tracing Abbie's cell phone, but for some reason the number was non-existent. Could it have been because it was a different Abbie, not his Abbie? Dean pushed the thought from his head as he tried dialing her cell number himself. Still came up as a non-existent number.

"Did you find anything yet, Sam?" he asked, annoyance sounding in his voice. Dean sat behind the wheel, his eyes never leaving the road once. Not even to glance over to his brother. Sam wasn't exactly sure which demon he should even be researching. Their hunt wasn't even a hunt, so there were no leads to follow. Sam tried ignoring Dean as he kept looking up every possible lead that he could think of. One way or another he knew that both of them were determined to find the girl.

Abbie could hear her surroundings and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to open her eyes. She slowly began to open them, noticing the darkness of the room she was in. Then the pain kicked in, her head started throbbing. She reached around behind her, putting her hand to her head and then slowly pulling it away. It wasn't bleeding, it just hurt like hell.

She let out a slight groan as she tried to move her body off the floor and her muscles began to protest the movement. But after a few minutes of groaning, she finally managed to get up to her feet. After blinking her eyes a bit to clear her vision up, she was finally able to make out her surroundings. Barely, but she could make them out enough to see what was going on.

The place was dark, of course, but where she was exactly she was not sure. She started to move around a bit, but for some reason she felt like she hit a wall. But when she looked, there was nothing there. It was like an invisible force field holding her in.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled to herself. That was when the lights began to flicker on and her vision went black as it began to adjust again. She opened her eyes realizing she was in another version of a cheap motel. But when she looked up to the ceiling, she realized part of the reason why she was in some invisible force field, "You have got to be kidding me. A devil's trap? But that's only for …"

"Demons," said the only other person in the room with her. She looked down to notice the man that had kidnapped her. "The trap only holds demons," he said smirking at her.


	11. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, yes it has been over a year, yet again, since this story has been updated. And I am EXTREMELY Sorry for that. =/ I am hoping to slowly ease back into my writings on here. Life has been so hectic anymore that I seem to never have time. But lately, time is all I have had. So here is your long awaited update, and I hope people are still reading. Oh, and review this so I know there is still interest for me to keep going with it. :D

CHAPTER 9

Sam had picked up some small signs of a demon in a small town, three hours from where they were staying. As soon as he had told Dean, his foot was down on the gas and they were there in half the time. Although, they weren't exactly sure what they were looking for exactly. The demons could have been hauled up anywhere in this town. Dean glanced to his brother as they pulled in, noticing how quiet the place was.

"Are you sure this is it, Sam? Looks like a ghost town to me," said Dean, slowly driving down the main road. Sam glanced out the window, looking around them and trying to figure out where everyone was.

"This is the town, Dean. But I don't know what happened. It looks like nobody has been here in years," he said as Dean stopped the car. Dean knew that something was wrong; he could feel it in his gut. He shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, looking around at their surroundings.

"Abbie, where are you?" he muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M NOT A DEMON!" she hollered, trying to fight through the invisible barricade. Something was seriously wrong with this situation, either the boys weren't telling her something. Or the real Abbie wasn't telling the boys something. But something was seriously wrong. She looked up from her spot on the floor, where the wall had knocked her off her feet for the twentieth time. The demon just stood there watching, with a giant smirk on his face.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked, standing back up to look at him. He started to move in a circle around her, and she matched every step of his.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked, a slight laugh at the end of the sentence. He shook his head, clicking the tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"If I did, do you really think I would be asking you?" She was beginning to get annoyed with this guy, and there wasn't much she could do considering she was trapped in a world that wasn't hers.

"That baby you are carrying is demon, in turn makes momma demon until it's born," he said, grin plastered on his face. If the baby was demon, then who's baby was it… Abbie placed her hands against her stomach before looking back up to the demon in front of her.

"How is that even possible?" she asked, her voice low as she glanced back down to her stomach. The demon just leaned his head back in laughter and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. How was Abbie carrying a demon child? There was a big chunk of story missing there and she was determined to find out what the problem was.

Dean had parked the car in the parking lot of a deserted motel. He knew that one way or another, he was going to find her. It didn't matter how, it was going to happen. The two brothers were in the room, going over articles about this town, from this town, anything that would tell them what had happened and why there was a strong EMF reading here. The electrical storms didn't help matters any either, everything was a sign that there were demons here. And this was the only place showing signs that was close to where they were. Dean threw the papers down, getting frustrated with the research they were doing. Nothing was helping.

"Screw this," he said, walking over to grab his jacket and his gun.

"Where are you going, Dean?" asked Sam, glancing up from his laptop.

"To find Abbie. None of this is helping, Sam," said Dean, the frustration evident on his voice.

"She could be anywhere. Are you just gonna go breaking down every door in this town until you find her?"

"If I have to, yes!" He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The only thing he could think of was to drive around this town and hope that something popped out at him. The chances of that happening were slim. But at least he was doing something to look for her.

Dean climbed into the Impala, shutting the door behind him and turning on the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, driving down in hopes of finding her.

"Come on, Abbie. Help me out here. Where are you?" he said, to nobody in particular.

Abbie was sitting on the floor of the motel room, not bothering about the chair that was next to her. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. This demon child was going to kill her, if not Dean sure was when he found out what was going on. She took in a deep breath, but no more than she started to let it out did the pain begin to kick in. It felt like something was trying to tear through her body, she let out a loud scream, trying to stand her body up. She didn't make it very far before she fell back down. The demon came walking into the room, rubbing his hands together and smiling at the crippled girl on the floor.

"It's time," he said, walking back into the other room. He came back in with a female this time; the girl looked to be no older than Abbie. Abbie could barely see her, her vision was so blurry from the pain. She couldn't help but keep screaming out. The girl bent down, opposite Abbie and began chanting something. Something that was inaudible to Abbie, but before she could protest, the pain had stopped. There was a light that moved from her body into the other girl's.

"What the hell?" asked Abbie, confused about what was going on.

"You were just playing host. Your time is up, witch!" said the demon. Abbie finally gained control of her body again and pushed back away from the guy, the devil's trap no longer holding her prisoner. The demon moved closer, ready for the kill, but the other girl in the room began screaming before he had a chance. He turned his head to look at her and Abbie took this as a chance to run. She scrambled to her feet and made for the door into the outside world. She ran out, expecting other people, but the place was ghostly, empty.

She looked around noticing a car in the distance, it didn't take her long to recognize it at all. It was Dean. They had found her. She began waving her arms around, trying to flag him down. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to get him to stop. The car slowed down in front of her, finally coming to a stop as Dean stepped out of the car.

Dean was looking around, house after house after house. He hadn't stopped the car, not yet. He was waiting for some sort of sign, showing that they were in the right place. He turned corner after corner after corner, looking for something, anything to prove that she was here. It wasn't until he was headed back to the motel that something popped out. A girl, standing in the middle of the road, waving her arms like a mad woman, a girl, that oddly enough looked like …

"Abbie?" he said, pulling the car closer. He stopped right in front of the girl, getting out of the car. "Holy Sh—"

"DEAN!" she squealed, moving to the passenger side of the car, she jumped in, "Let's go!" He climbed back into the car, pulling off, down the road.

"How did you-" he asked, not able to even form a sentence. He was just glad that she was alright.

"I really don't know, but something is not good about this place," she said, turning to look over her shoulder to see nobody behind them. She turned back in her seat and looked over to Dean.

"I'm just glad you guys found me," she said, a small smile forming across her lips. Dean looked over at her and smiled.

"Me too," he said, pulling into the motel parking lot that him and Sam were staying at. They both got out of the car and Dean led the way to the room, both of them walking in. Sam glanced up from his laptop to see Abbie with Dean.

"Abbie? You found her?" he asked Dean, shocked that he did.

"Something like that," said Dean, shutting the door behind them. Abbie walked over and sat down on the bed, looking to both boys.

"What happened, Abbie?" asked Dean, sitting down on the bed across from her. Abbie took a deep breath and told them everything she knew. About waking up in the devil's trap, about the demon baby, about the other witch taking the child, and then her being able to get out and find Dean.

"I don't even know how it's possible that any of that happened the way it did. How would she have a demon child?" she asked out loud, voicing her thoughts. Something was bound to kick in someone's head. The boys both shrugged their shoulders, not knowing the answer themselves.

"I think there's something that you're Abbie isn't telling you guys….Is it possible that she's….Evil?" asked Abbie, wondering if it could possibly be the truth. For all she knew, it could have been. Sam and Dean both exchanged looks between each other and then glanced back to the Abbie in front of them.

"I don't think it's possible," said Sam, "We would have known it by now. We've known her long enough. Plus, we put her through the tests, she passed them all. There's no way!"

Dean took in a deep breath, hoping his brother was right, because if he wasn't, then the real Abbie was lurking havoc in the real world. Which was probably the plan all along. That would explain why they had switched bodies. It was their plan.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Dean, as all of the pieces began clicking into place.


End file.
